A Hundred Days With Kurosaki Ichigo
by itskokohakufan
Summary: A Sequel of A Hundred Days With You in Wattpad IchiRuki version Teen Fiction


Chapter 1

Ichigo

It's been 17 years of existence, yet I'm still alive from the grudge when Inoue and I break up. It really hurts how the truth is revealed...She's started going out with this gay-looking sew in his ass 'guy'...It really hurts how she chose that ass over me. I still think of her, she's actually the manager in our band called Gotei 13, she is very special and a very important person for us and for me, as her ex-boyfriend. I remember how she brush my hair with her finger tips, the way how she look me in the eye, how her lips taste and I also remember that night. It was full of lust and love, but still why does she throw me just like that...It was like I'm kinda sort of a used diaper and -

"Ichigo...What's with the long face? Did your Daddy just regret how he didn't circumcised you?" An iritated scowl coming out from my face as my bandmate Ikakku Madarame interrupted my clouds of memories. I was just about to say something when a 69 tattooed dude jump into the couch beside Ikakku, grinning maniacally.

"Or is this about girl issues..."

"Your not helping guys..." I grunted, while tuning my electric guitar.

"Girls are so hard to understand also we don't understand why girls are so emotionally attached and Inoue is one of them, no offense...maybe she has some personnal problems that you don't want to know.." Shuhei said, snickering. After he said those lines with gratitude. Ichigo smirked and said "How come you know all this kind of stuff?"

"Dude, I'm expert in these kind of crap and when I say crap I talk shit and has a lot of experience." Shuhei grinned mischievously.

"Are you still desperately inlove with her?" Toshiro ask, sitting across from us, reading his oh-so-favorite manga Full Metal Alchemist. I look at him then to my bandmates who is sincerely waiting for an answer. There is no turning back, they can easily read my expression like an open book and desperately I replied "Yes. I do love her, but the pain is still tainted in my heart, how come she dumps and hurt me like that."

"I never see you so love strucked for 17 years...dude, it's so not you...get a life!" We all looked at Ikakku, saying such cool for him, but uncool for us. " What? I'm just being honest..." He said. "How about a deal?" We jumped afterwards as a newcomer stoods behind the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL RENJI!" We shouted in sync, as he return us with his infamous glare in all universe. "Wait...what do you mean, by deal?" Ikakku ask, the first one to recover from the crap. Then Renji explains. "A deal...You should date a girl in 100 days and between those days, you then realized how Inoue is jealous and she starts to regret how she left you, and viola you two will start dating again." I still couldn't get the idea so I asked. " What about the girl? And What happens as that hundreth day is finally over."

I saw Renji's snicker getting wider and he said. "There is only one answer...you will dumped her." I couldn't believe of what I was hearing, I mean his idea is crazy. I'm not the type of guy who used them and dumps their heart, it's such a wasteful relationship and I have so much respect for them.

"Renji...I think this is a bad idea..." Toshiro commented, yeah I agree. "No, it's not...I think Ichigo should experience how he will hurt a maiden's heart just the way Inoue girl hurted him, smart idea, Renji..." Shuhei smirked. "Yeah...it's not that bad..." Ikakku agreed.

"Okay! So what's deal?" I asked, they were right. I should experience how I will hurt someone's heart, just because Inoue was giving up her heart on me. Renji continue to snicker, as he walks infront of me with his serious expression. "If you win...you should buy each one of us a new luxurious airplane. " I smirked, I like he's deal. I have all the money to buy that is worth a zillion times higher than those cheap buyers. "Deal! And If I lose. You guys, build me a mansion that contains French and Russian furnitures and Egyptian gold tiles...how about that." I smirked, as I saw their mouth agape expression.

"Deal!" I stood up as Renji extended his hand to me and the Deal was on...This day would be the longest chapter as the story just began. "Ohh...we should find this girl victim, right now..." Ikakku said, standing then Shuhei followed and said " Let's go..,I heared they were having a Club Orientation at the Cultural Center." He walk towards the door and was surprise to see the door slightly open.

Shuhei opens the door wide open and checking the place if someone was their "Hey...the door is open, I think someone just heared what were talking about."

"No one is aloud to go into our dorms, except us." Ikakku said.

"Let's go... let's find this lucky girl..." Renji and the gang started walking towards the Cultural Center. "No...let's just say...Let's find this unlucky girl...sorry... but you have to be ready to prepare your DOOMED." I smirked, walking casually as we finally arrives at the main hall.

Reviews would be appreciated.

This is actually a sequel of "A Hundred Days With You." In wattpad.

Update or No Updates?

I'm sorry for wrong the wrong spellings... I have poor eye sight...I deeply apologise..


End file.
